films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Tinky-Winky's Heavy Bag
Tinky-Winky's Heavy Bag is a segment in Teletubbies. It was featured in the episode, Delilah Packing, and the VHS, Here Come the Teletubbies. Plot Tinky-Winky was eating Tubby Toast. But he was all full up, so he puts the Tubby Toast in his bag to save for later. He goes outside and has a walk while carrying his bag. Tinky-Winky approaches Dipsy's Hat and puts it in his bag. He begins walking again. As he walks across the fields, he notices Laa-Laa's Ball. So Tinky-Winky begins to put Laa-Laa's Ball into his bag, but the ball deflates to make it fit. He carries his bag, and begins walking again. Tinky-Winky notices Po's Scooter while he walks through a pathway. He picks it up, and uses enough strength to put the scooter fully into the bag. His bag is all full up. Tinky-Winky tries to carry the bag, but he couldn't. He attempted the second time, but he couldn't again. The bag was heavy for Tinky-Winky to carry. He couldn't even remember what he put in the bag! So Tinky-Winky has a look inside. He remembers he put Dipsy's Hat, Laa-Laa's Ball and Po's Scooter in. Meanwhile around the fields of Teletubbyland, Dispy, Laa-Laa and Po were looking for their favorite things. But they don't know where it went. Tinky-Winky then picks everything he put inside back out. He picks up Po's Scooter first with his strength, then Laa-Laa's Ball in which the ball slowly inflates by itself, and then Dipsy's Hat in which he tried to wear. Dipsy notices his hat, and begins running for it. Laa-Laa sees her ball, so she ran too. And Po saw her favorite scooter and ran. The three Teletubbies ran for their favorite things, and Tinky-Winky is glad that he did the right thing. The three Teletubbies comfort their stuff when suddenly something is heard in Tinky-Winky's bag. He still has something in his bag. Tinky-Winky opens the bag, and finds... ...his Tubby Toast he didn't finish and saved for later. The Teletubbies cheered, but Tinky-Winky decided to save for later and puts it back to his bag, much to the Teletubbies' (including Tinky-Winky) dismay. Characters *Tinky-Winky *Dipsy *Laa-Laa *Po *Noo-Noo Notes *In real life, Laa Laa's big ball wouldn't fit in Tinky Winky's bag and even if it did, it would bounce straight back out. Gallery File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag1.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag2.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag3.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag5.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag6.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag7.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag4.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag8.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag9.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag10.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag11.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag12.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag13.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag14.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag15.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag16.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag17.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag18.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag19.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag20.png|Dipsy's Hat File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag21.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag22.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag23.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag24.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag25.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag26.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag27.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag28.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag29.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag30.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag31.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag32.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag33.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag34.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag35.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag36.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag37.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag38.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag39.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag40.png|Po's scooter File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag41.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag42.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag43.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag44.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag45.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag46.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag47.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag48.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag49.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag50.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag51.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag52.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag53.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag54.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag55.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag56.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag57.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag58.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag59.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag60.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag61.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag62.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag63.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag64.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag65.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag66.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag67.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag68.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag69.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag70.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag71.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag72.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag73.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag74.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag75.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag76.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag77.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag78.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag79.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag80.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag81.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag82.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag83.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag84.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag85.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag86.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag87.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag88.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag89.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag90.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag91.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag92.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag93.png|Laa-Laa and Dipsy File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag94.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag95.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag96.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag97.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag98.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag99.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag100.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag101.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag102.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag103.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag104.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag105.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag106.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag107.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag108.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag109.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag110.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag111.png File:Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag112.png Category:Teletubbies segments